This time
by Empress Lunastra
Summary: Yune Sanko...Part Human and Part Machine she let go of her past. But a single fact of her past threatens her life. Can Ginga and his friends save her from her fate? follows Anime links onto The Rising Shadows, and skips parts of Anime.
1. Chapter 1

_well new story! It's called This time... it will kinda follow the Anime but will defently skip parts and will actully start at episode 2._  
><em>and is told though Yune's P.O.V and she is quite litraly a Cyborge in theory<em>

**This Time...**

Prologe

I'm part human and part parents died in a car accident and i was taken in by a sceincist who saved my life, but until recently i didn't speak a single word. Until when i was asked what a galaxy was, I said a group of stars then i said "Beyblade" knowing it was a type of metal wheel. The sceincetist amased that i had talked gave me his Beyblade Subsonic Wyverm 125F and told me to find my own path. With that i left but returned often to tell him what i learnt but this time. I would in for an adventure of a lifetime.

_-End prologe-_  
><em>There will be an eveturall pairing for This Time... and this eventurly lops onto The Rising Shadows and as my alterego Star away "Care for the tree and you shall get friut.."<em>  
><em>so what do you think of the Story Please Reveiw!<em>


	2. A Fatefull encounter

Star: well a new chapter of a new story?

Mana:Yes Lady Star

Star: Lady?*anime fall over*

Mana: As the closest alterego of the authoress that's your title...

Star:Oh...

chapter 1 A Fatefull encounter

My feet fell on the hard ground, as my ears could hear the familer sounds of a beybattle. I stoped and looked up a the tall metal tower ahead with a tornado sprouting from the top, my travels made what type of beyblade making it clear. A Defensive Leone type, I then chukled at myself, my thoughts where clear'whoever controls that beyblade must be strong' my eye's where still on the tower and a devlopement occured to me. I saw a flash of light desending from the sky and i heard a blader cries of defeat and he metioned his beyblade's name Rock leone. My face flicked a cocky smile while i contiuned to gaze at the tower until a young boy routhly 11 years old walked into me from behind. I quickly flicked around to see that the boy was whering dark blue shorts and a yellow tshirt with a green stripe on it, much to my surrprise he spoke to me

"Sorry are you ok?" i steped back a few paces and replided

"I'm fine..." the boy then offered his hand which i accepted with slight caution. He then shaked my hand gentlely he then said

"My name's Kenta and behind me are Madoka and Ginga" i didn't notice until Kenta said their name that they where there, I looked up to see Ginga he had a blue bandana with a picture of a Pegasus's head and left wing on it, a pure white scarf, a blue short-sleave coat and a orange sleaveless shirt underneath it and that Madoka was whering a white t-shirt with the WBBA symbol on it. I then thought to say my name as well

"My name's Yune Sanko..." I was then cut off by Madoka

"Are you a Beyblader? if so can i see your Beyblade" I nodded and took Subsonic Wyverm out my pocket on my trousers and let Madoka

"Yes i'm a blader and my partner is Subsonic wyverm." Madoka then got out her laptop and started to search up infomation on Subsonic Wyverm, she was just about to comment on him but i cut in. "Attack type, main battle style Smash attacks, Attack 5/5 defence 3/5 stamina 3/5 speed 2/5, Subsonic wheel desinened for Smash attacks and upper attacks, preformace tip F flat attack type, Spirit a black Wyverm " Ginga then gave his comment

"You sure know alot about your bey." Kenta gave an amased look at me and spoke again

"How do you know so much without a laptop like Madoka uses?" Madoka then finally said what she was going to say in the first place.

"Yune just said what I was going to say, Yune how do you know that much about your Subsonic wyverm? I then said what had i been told about it.

"It's a skill i was born with Madoka..." Madoka then gave me a skeptical look and said

"If it's a skill you where born with then prove it tell me about Ginga's bey Storm pegasus" A memorey clicked at that point but I kept slient aboult it and focused at Madoka's challenge

"attack 5/5 defense 2/5 stanmia1/5 Speed 4/5m, Storm wheel desined for attacks requiring speed and skill, Preformance tip RF Rubber flat attack type rubber base and spirit an snow white Pegasus" Ginga's, Madoka's and Kenta's mouths dropped hinting i was corect. Madoka still not convinced said

"What about Kenta's Flame Saittario then? " I knew she didn't belive me so i deiced to prove it once and for all.

"... Flame sagittario Stamina type, main battle style Semi-Flash attack, Attack 2/5 Defence 3/5 stamina 5/5 speed 4/5, flame wheel rounde for extra defence, Beast the Centuarian archer Saittrius... that all i know " Now the trio fell to the ground anime style, i giggled at their antics. Madoka then asked

"What you last name Yune?" i nodded and said

"it's Sanko" That got Madoka doing an internet search she the said

"Antonious Sanko he's was famous while he was a blader? I didn't know he had a dauther..." I then coreccted Madoka and said

"Step-Dauther..."Ginga then asked

"What happened to your parents?" I sighed in defeat and gave a truthful anser

"They died in a car accident" Madoka then also asked

"Do you know why he quit and became a sceicetist then" That was going to hard to explain so i said

"He had to look after me has i too was in the accident, as only survivor I suffered badly and didn't speak a word until he asked me what a galaxy was and his bey Aerial Wyverm went missing and he could not find him... " the trio know looked 'sorry for asking' at me . I then said "Don't worry i've put most of my past behind me" With that all of us went back to Beypit, I having nowhere to sleep like Ginga was offered that we stay there..

* * *

><p>end chapter 1<p> 


End file.
